Battle of the Halves/Alternates
The Battle of the Halves/Alternates is the name of a conflict that took place between many people: *Blackout and Overlord Blackout v. Ynot and Hollow Ynot *Nadle v. Shattered Mirror Nadle *Barricade and Rahn v. D-Klak. Details This battle was made up of several smaller battles in several different locations, so, for sanity's sake, we will have each individual sub-battle in its own section. Blackouts v. Ynots Ynot finally decided to kill Blackout, and invaded Darkmount to do so. Blackout didn't come to meet him immediately, since he was busy quelling a small rebellion in the ranks of the Makuta at the time, but after that was over and done with, he immediately went after Ynot, with two Rahkshi Kaita at his side. Ynot attacked them with chain lightning, which wasn't a good idea since they were in a small room and the lightning hit him too. Ynot's bad luck didn't end there: it turned out that the room he teleported into was actually the engine exhaust, and he had to run to the Darkmount kitchen, where Barricade released antidermis-eating microorganisms to attack him, which meant he had to run to the Darkmount central hub, where he started killing Rahkshi. Blackout then received help from an unexpected ally: Rahn, SM Nadle, and the newly evil Klak decided to help him, and he told them to kill Ynot. This didn't go well: Rahn was beaten up by Ynot, Klak was attacked by D-Klak, and SM Nadle went to free the other Nadle from the virtual reality Blackout trapped him in. Then Blackout reappeared, and he and Ynot had an actual fight. Then Ynot threatened to unleash Hollow Ynot, and Blackout responded by unleashing his alternate personality, Overlord Blackout, who blasted Ynot out of Darkmount, and smashed him into Earth with an asteroid. Blackout and OB then took on Ynot and HY, using lots of silly combo attacks on each other, sending the International Space Station back in time, crushing Belgium with an asteroid, ruining two city blocks, and stabbing the Ynots with eclipse daggers. Then Blackout had the idea to create a crack in time inside HY's armour, which began to suck in both Ynots, and the Blackouts too, since Ynot decided to take them with him. They ended up in ancient Japan, and had a sword fight, when suddenly the Shattered Mirror Universe version of Atlantis crashed next to them, and a lot of weird beings walked out. And everyone was teleported to Mahri Nui, where Ynot fried many sea Rahi with lightning, and then to Z'traa, where the Blackouts began murdering Vrai, only to be stopped by the Ynots, and then by the detonation of the Vrai bioweapon by Xeno. Hollow Ynot then asked if everyone could go back to their time and place of origin, to which OB responded by suggesting the use of a reverse time-bubble generator to "put the bubble in reverse", and also kill HY as an unfortunate side-effect. The Blackouts then suggested a vote, which they won by preventing HY from voting against them. However, they then ended up on the Dalek Crucible, during the reality bomb crisis, which Ynot apparently wasn't around for. Ynot then pulled out a Memory Seal, sending himself back to Darkmount, but also sending the Blackouts back by accident. Barricade and Rahn v. the Klaks After the Blackouts and the Ynots disappeared, Rahn and Klak took on D-Klak. Klak stabbed DK, and blasted him into a wall, while Rahn stabbed him again. DK then used Force Lightning on Rahn, and tried to make Darkmount crash while engaging in a swordfight with Klak. However, this attempt failed, and DK got blasted with his own Force Lightning while Barricade fired shadow energy at him, and got Force Pushed for his efforts. Rahn and Barricade then decided they needed to rethink their strategy, and Barricade quickly came up with a plan: he opened a trapdoor which was conveniently placed beneath D-Klak, who then fell out of the ship, then teleported back in and was shot by Rahn. Meanwhile, Klak was in some sort of trance, during which the Shepherd convinced him to rejoin the light. He woke up and immediately attacked Barricade and Rahn. Barricade then made a ball of lightning appear around Klak's head, which made him fall unconscious, and, with the help of a random device Barricade put on his head, into another trance, where an image of Blackout's floating head tried to convince him to rejoin the shadows. This left DK to fight Rahn and Barricade alone.....again. He mentally attacked Barricade, then slashed into Rahn's arm and placed an Ithuran movement energy mine on his stomach, preventing him from moving. Barricade then got up, pointed to a lightning plasma grenade that he stuck on DK's chest, detonated it, blowing a hole in his armour, and started firing at D-Klak with a large gun he had pulled out of nowhere. DK then smashed a hole in Barricade's chest, and Barricade made a spear come out of a wall and impale D-Klak, who then went and stabbed Barricade in the face. However, since Makuta are, as Zev put it, "mechanical, intelligent, quasi-magic-wielding, and in general much more awesome versions of zombies", this didn't actually hurt him in any way, and Barricade stabbed DK in the back of the head and blasted him across a corridor. D-Klak tried to launch his sword at Barricade, but he just caught it and broke it. However, he somehow restored it, and kicked B in the face. B recovered from this, fired several uneffectual blasts at DK, and then demonstrated his skill in placing sticky grenades all over people. And then..... Zev Raregroove happened. He showed up in the form of a floating tophat and ate Barricade. Nadle v. Nadle Nadle tried to infiltrate Darkmount, but walked into a hidden teleport and was teleported into a virtual reality. There he remained until SM Nadle completely ignored his assignment to kill Ynot and freed him, then told him that they must merge their antidermis for the "cycle" to be complete, and SM Klak to be revived. Nadle clearly gained the upper hand over his SM counterpart, and summoned insects to attack him, which SMN then incinerated. While everyone wasn't looking, Nadle then killed his SM counterpart. ---- Then Zev ran off with Barricade and all the good guys, and Caiaphus created a huge black hole, prompting Blackout to seal OB away and activate the Conduit, turning himself and everyone else nearby into hyperdimensional beings. Category:Conflicts